Sora vs the darkness of WWE
by joe510
Summary: just read it, like Kingdom hearts? like WWE? then this is what your looking for...


Sora vs. Undertaker WWE

"Ladies and gentle men Michael Cole here with my broadcast partner, JBL here and the final thread had been cut a few weeks ago for Sora when he turned to the notorious dark manager and sister to his female partner Namine, he turned on his once good friend Riku and the two tag team champions Titus and Wakka week after week delivering multiple messages to the Undertaker, saying that not only has he changed, but he needs no one" Micheal announced with a grim look on his face.

"that's right Michael, little Sora is now big Sora, going out on his own and what a way ta do it. And even after that, Sora still had to turn on his half breather Roxas; 'The Devil's' child and his manager Namine, Now the Undertaker has to find another way into that little twerps head and it's not through his friends! No mind games, no tricks, just a good ol' fight, it's on like a plate of neck bones" JBL cheered with a darkened glee.

That's when the room became dark and a gold light appeared from the stage of the entrance as Sora rose from the ground, eyes gleaming gold, teeth sharpened, normal cloths blackened and his hair was just as spiky as ever. He looked around and began to breath out a mist that quickly covered the floor, and just as before Sora began to levitated his way down to the ring with out moving at all until he got to the ring where he jumped on the apron and flipped over the top ropes and let out a loud and eerie roar.

A gong turned went off and the lights dimmed again, the Undertaker made his way slowly down to the ring with fog pouring into the arena even into the ring where Sora paced back and fourth with anticipation. When the Undertaker got to the ring the two locked eyes as Undertaker got in and did his little eye roll thing and the bell was rung, the match had now begun and was on the start of a stair down, nether of the two dark figures moved at all, the arena was silent. Not a sound was made until the ref said something to the two opposing forces of Backlash. That when the two advanced and locked elbow's with each other in a test of strength…or more of a battle I guess. The two when wobbling side to side back and forth taking littler that two steps back and forward again and again! Finally the two pushed off and glared at each other while the crowd went nuts, but the undertaker noticed something, Sora was a little shorter and was for some reason nearly out of breath after that simple lock up. Undertaker flinched at Sora who to hide his reaction jumped to the side holding up his fists, The Undertaker nodded called for a microphone.

"Sooora, surely you can not be restrained by this pathetic attempt" Undertaker announced facing the entrance.

"what is the Undertaker talking about?" Michael asked.

"how should I know? maybe the Undertaker finally lost his mind" JBL said planly.

Just then another Sora crawled from under the ring and slid into the ring just before giving the other Sora a HABB (hyper, Active, Brunette, Bomb)! The Undertaker looked at Sora and nodded again this time watching as Sora removed the others Sora's hair revealing his once good friend Kairi! Sora carefully lifted Kairi up and set her down next to the bell ringer guy, then ran in to the ring and shoulder blocked The Undertaker in the knee reducing him to painful kneel as Sora sprang to his feet and swift kicked Undertaker in the back of the head, Undertaker hit the ground clutching his head in pain. Sora leaped back to his feet, and stomped on The Undertaker's head! The Undertaker jumped in pain and rolled toward the corner to avoid any more head stomps from the vicious brunette, Sora however had no let as he grabbed The Undertaker by the hair and had him up to his knees just before The Dead man began his offensive comeback of short jabs to the mid section left, right, again and again then followed up with a thunderous right uppercut knocking Sora off his feet and down to the ground fidgeting in pain from the opposing opponents counter attack, The Undertaker got back to his feet as Sora rolled toward the rope trying to get to the outside but The Undertaker wasn't going to let Sora get any time to breath. He quickly grabbed Sora before he rolled out and yanked him to his feet only to be head budded by the darkened brunette forcing his to release Sora as he stumbled back dazed along with Sora from the head-to-head collision, however fortune seemed to smile on Sora as he regains his sight first and hops off the top rope and springs toward the Undertaker gliding through the air so quick he looked like a black and purple blur. However Undertaker still managed to deliver a strong right hook to the soaring menace sending Sora once again to his back flopping in pain, only this time, he got up much quicker and went back for The Dead Man again catching another right hook to the jaw, followed by a another, and then a straight left knocking the brunette loopy toward the ropes where he used them to keep him on his feet, The Undertaker advanced toward the seemingly dazed menace only to be caught off guard by a back elbow followed by Sora's signature fist combo of lefts and rights followed by an out of no where cloths line knocking The Dead Man stumbling back off balance where Sora then jumped up into the air preformed a hurricanrana sending The Phenom through the second rope and out of the ring head first to the ground below! Sora was once again ruthlessly persistent and rolled under the bottom ropes and out to where The Undertaker fell and picked The Dead Man by his head and punched him with a hard left sending The Undertaker wobbling onto the barricade where The Undertaker quickly shook off the shot and slowly advanced toward the slowly retreating Menace, Sora went for a punch but was blocked and countered with a right from the best pure striker in the WWE which of course sent the young brunette to the ground again, this time The Undertaker was the ruthless one as he quickly grabbed Sora by the hair and rolled him into the ring, he slid in him self and got to one knee before he saw Sora spring to his feet, bounce off the ropes and deliver a drop kick knocking The Dead Man on his back, Sora then reach down to grab him only to be punched in the head sending him staggering backwards! The Undertaker sat up and glared at Sora obviously angry that this wasn't going as he had planed, Undertaker got to his feet with his hands up advanced toward Sora who then locked up with The Undertaker in an elbow tie, they where both evenly matched in strength since they were both equally tired. Soon enough The Undertaker over powered the black Menace driving him into the turnbuckle still locked up where he broke the hold and began a flurry of string rights and the ref began his count The Dead Man stopped his attack at the count of four out of five and turned toward the ref who in fear jumped out of the ring, however for Sora that one instant of breath was all he needed as he exploded from the corner with a jumping cloths line knocking The Dead Man to the ground, he quickly got back up only to see Sora bounce off the ropes again and deliver his own flying lariat! Now Sora the Dark Menace was on a roll, he quickly kicked back to his feet and did a jumping elbow drop right into The Dead Man sternum! Then while The Undertaker was struggling to reach for the ropes to pull him self up Sora went out side the ring and grabbed a chair from under the ring announcer and slid it into the ring, mean while the ref is shouting for Sora to take it back, Sora slid into the ring and grabbed the chair. Unfortunately for the young Menace Undertaker had already got up and delivered a thunderous big boot to the raised chair Sora held smashing it into his head knocking him flying out of the ring backwards over the tope rope and landing onto the chair he was going to use on The Dead Man! The ref began his count out while The Undertaker shook off the strong elbow drop, he then rolled out of the ring out to Sora, grabbed the young brunette by the hair and yanked him to his feet, then rolled him into the ring following him as he slid in. the ref's count was broken, The Undertaker pinned Sora and hooked the leg, 1…no movement, 2…no movement, 2 ½ and Sora the dark Menace kicked out breaking the pin count! The Dead Man had an angry look on his face as he dragged Sora's body toward the apron and left him facing up hanging his head over the edge under the bottom ropes, Undertaker got out on the apron and back stepped to the corner then sprinted over and gave Sora's sternum a sickening jumping leg drop the young Menace flopped around in pain clutching his neck as he flopped and rolled around to the middle of the ring, but being the way he was The Undertaker showed no mercy as he slid back into the ring and picked the brunette up yet again only to toss him into the corner and began to maul Sora with a flurry of lefts and rights to the gut and head, up, down over and over until the ref reached the count of four and the Undertaker broke the attack to chase the ref out of the ring as he had before. Sora on the other hand was slumped into the corner on his butt, The Undertaker walked over taking his time and grabbed his opponent by the hair once again as the ref entered the ring again, The Undertaker grabbed the top rope and began to stomp on the gut of the Young Menace again and again until the ref once again reached the count of four and the Undertaker once again broke his attack to chase the ref into a corner! While The Dead Man intimidated the ref Sora was regain him self and suddenly sprang to his feet with a fang exposing smile, his cold yellow eyes fixed on The Phenom who slowly turned to meet the gaze with a death glare he's known so well for. Once again the match was at a stare down, and the arena fell silent. The Undertaker and the Young Menace advanced toward each other ending face-to-face and they exploded in flurries of lefts and rights, of course the pure striker drove the Young Menace back but what really got Sora driven back with The Undertakers big boot forced Sora flying into the ropes and bouncing back into the clutches of The Undertaker as he wrapped his fingers around the Young Menaces neck, yanked him into the air and slammed him down to the ground below! The crowd and The Undertaker all thought that that was the end of the darkened brunette until he lifted his legs up and kicked back to his feet and began a combo of rights right to The Undertakers face over and over again into the Undertaker was in the corner with his arms up trying to block the shots, Sora then switched to knees to the gut knocking the air out of The Undertaker with each successful shot which was at least five before the ref made the brunette break his attack with his count, but unlike The Dead Man Sora went right back on the attack! He yanked the undertaker up and began a flurry combo of rights again hungry for blood, hungry to cause pain! Once the ref got to four the Young Menace froze in mid punch and pulled The Undertaker from corner and irish whipped Undertaker bouncing him back where Sora preformed a jumping calf kick knocking The Undertaker flat on his back as Sora instantly kicked back to his feet, however Sora wasn't the only one who got up instantly, there in front of the Young Menace sat The Undertaker glaring at him in absolute rage! This match wasn't any where near done…


End file.
